real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Terry Nichols
Terry Nichols (April 1st, 1955 - ) was Timothy McVeigh's accomplice in the Oklahoma City Bombing of April 1995. He is currently serving a life sentence, and has since apologized for his involvement in the bombing plot. Biography Nichols was born in Lapeer, Michigan. He was raised on a farm, the third of four children of Joyce and Robert Nichols. Growing up, he helped his parents on the farm, learning to operate and maintain the equipment. According to the Denver Post, he also cared for injured birds and animals. Like McVeigh, Nichols held strong anti-government sentiments, which only grew stronger over the years. Nichols spent most of his adult life in the Lapeer and Sanilac County areas of Michigan where mistrust and resentment of the federal government was common, especially after bank repossessions of many farms in the 1980s. Neighbors said he attended meetings of anti-government groups, experimented with explosives and got more radical as time went on. In February 1992, he attempted to renounce his US citizenship by writing to the local county clerk in Michigan, stating that the political system was corrupt, and declaring himself a "non resident alien". Several months later, he appeared in court and tried to avoid responsibility for some of his credit card bills (he owed approximately $40,000 altogether), refusing to come before the bench, and shouting at the judge that the government had no jurisdiction over him. On October 19, 1992, he signed another document renouncing his US citizenship. In May 1993, Nichols appeared before a county judge regarding an $8,421 unpaid credit card debt. He also renounced his driver’s license. Prior to his incarceration, he held a variety of short-term jobs, working as a farmer, grain elevator manager, real estate salesman and ranch hand. He met his future co-conspirator, Timothy McVeigh, during a brief stint in the U.S. Army, which ended in 1989 when he requested a hardship discharge after less than one year of service.[5] In 1994 and 1995, he conspired with McVeigh in the planning and preparation of the Oklahoma City bombing – the truck bombing of the Alfred P. Murrah Federal Building in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma, on April 19, 1995. The bombing claimed the lives of 168 people, including 19 children.[6] After a federal trial in 1997, Nichols was convicted of conspiracy to use a weapon of mass destruction and eight counts of involuntary manslaughter for killing federal law enforcement personnel.[7][8] He was sentenced to life imprisonment without the possibility of parole because the jury deadlocked on the death penalty.[6] He was also tried in Oklahoma on state charges of murder in connection with the bombing. He was convicted in 2004 of 161 counts of first degree murder, including one count of fetal homicide;[6] first-degree arson; and conspiracy.[9] As in the federal trial, the state jury deadlocked on imposing the death penalty.[6][10] He was sentenced to 161 consecutive life terms without the possibility of parole,[3][6] and is incarcerated at ADX Florence, a super maximum security prison in Florence, Colorado. He shares a cell block that is commonly referred to as "Bombers Row" with Ramzi Yousef, Ted Kaczynski, and Eric Rudolph. Victims This is a list of victims who died in the terror attack. Their names are followed by their date of birth, and their age at the time they were killed. # Lucio Aleman Jr. - January 3, 1962 (33 years) # Teresa Antionette Alexander - December 29, 1961 (33 years) # Richard A. Allen - January 9, 1949 (46 years) # Ted L. Allen - December 14, 1946 (48 years) # Miss Baylee Almon - April 18, 1994 (1 year) # Diane E Althouse - July 9, 1949 (45 years) # Rebecca Needham Anderson - October 2, 1957 (37 years) # Pamela Denise Argo - November 22, 1958 (36 years) # Saundra G. Avery - December 20, 1960 (34 years) # Peter R. Avillanoza - December 19, 1938 (56 years) # Calvin Battle - June 6, 1932 (62 years) # Peola Battle - September 13, 1938 (56 years) # Danielle NIcole Bell - December 27, 1993 (2 years) # Oleta Christine Biddy - February 20, 1941 (54 years) # Shelly Bland - December 19, 1969 (25 years) # Andrea Y. Blanton - August 24, 1961 (33 years) # Olen Burl Bloomer - November 16, 1933 (61 years) # Lola Bolden - April 1, 1955 (40 years) # James Boles - August 23, 1944 (50 years) # Mark Allen Bolte - October 21, 1966 (28 years) # Casandra Kay Booker - August 12, 1969 (25 years) # Carol Louise Bowers - October 4, 1941 (53 years) # Peachlyn Bradley - May 6, 1991 (3 years) # Woodrow Clifford Brady - February 9, 1954 (41 years) # Cynthia lynn Brown - April 15, 1969 (26 years) # Paul Gregory Broxterman - May 1, 1952 (42 years) # Gabreon Lee Bruce - January 4, 1995 (4 months) # Kimberly Burgess - July 16, 1965 (29 years) # David Neil Burkett - December 9, 1947 (47 years) # Donald Earl Burns Sr. - June 26, 1931 (63 years) # Karen Carr - June 23, 1962 (32 years) # Michael Carrillo - November 1, 1950 (44 years) # Rona Kuehner - December 10, 1959 (35 years) # Zackary Taylor Chavez - March 23, 1992 (3 years) # Sharon Louise Wood Chesnut - July 7, 1947 (47 years) # Robert Chipman - April 10, 1944 (51 years) # Margaret Clark - April 16, 1953 (42 years) # Kimberly Clark - February 24, 1956 (39 years) # Anthony Christopher Cooper II - September 7, 1992 (2 years) # Antonio Ansara Cooper - October 11, 1994 (6 months) # Dana LeAnne Cooper - November 17, 1970 (24 years) # Harley Richard Cottingham - October 16, 1948 (46 years) # Kim R. Cousins - February 11, 1962 (33 years) # Aaron Coverdale - September 22, 1989 (5 years) # Elijah Coverdale - September 6, 1992 (2 years) # Jaci Rae Coyne - February 9, 1994 (1 year) # Katherine Cregan - November 15, 1934 (60 years) # Richard Cummins - January 3, 1940 (55 years) # Steven Douglas Curry - December 1, 1950 (44 years) # Brenda Daniels - February 10, 1953 (42 years) # Benjamin Laranzo Davis - October 5, 1965 (29 years) # Diana Lynn Day - January 3, 1957 (38 years) # Peter DeMaster - November 23, 1950 (44 years) # Castine Deveroux - January 15, 1946 (49 years) # Sheila Gigger - March 31, 1967 (28 years) + Unborn child # Tylor Santoi Eaves - August 13, 1994 (8 months) # Ashley Megan Eckles - July 25, 1990 (4 years) # Susan Jane Ferrell - August 5, 1957 (37 years) # Carrol June Fields - December 25, 1946 (48 years) # Kathy A. Finley - May 30, 1950 (44 years) # Judy J. Fisher - June 7, 1949 (45 years) # Linda Louise Florence - August 23, 1951 (43 years) # Don Fritzler - July 13, 1930 (64 years) # Mary Anne Fritzler - December 14, 1937 (57 years) # Tevin D'aundrae Garrett - November 25, 1993 (1 year) # Laura Jane Garrison - 1933 (61 years) # Jamie Genzer - September 12, 1962 (32 years) # Margaret Betterton Goodson - March 8, 1941 (54 years) # Kevin Lee Gottshall II - September 29, 1994 (6 months) # Ethel L. Griffin - May 20, 1939 (55 years) # J Colleen Guilles - 1934/1935 (59 years) # Randolph Albert Guzman - May 5, 1966 (58 years) # Cheryl E. Hammon - February 25, 1951 (44 years) # Ronald Vernon Harding Sr - April 4, 1940 (55 years) # Thomas Lynn Hawthorne - March 2, 1943 (52 years) # Doris Adele Higginbottom - December 15, 1950 (44 years) # Anita Christine Hightower - August 17, 1967 (27 years) # Thompson Eugene Hodges Jr - September 17, 1940 (54 years) # Peggy Louise Holland - July 23, 1957 (37 years) # Linda Coleen Housley - January 17, 1942 (53 years) # George Michael Howard - June 30, 1949 (45 years) # Wanda Lee Howell - March 5, 1961 (34 years) # Robbin Ann Huff - February 14, 1958 (37 years) + Unborn child # Charles Erwin Hurlburt - July 9, 1921 (73 years) # Anna Jean Nutting Hurlburt - December 21, 1927 (67 years) # Paul D. Ice - July 5, 1952 (42 years) # Christi Yolanda Jenkins - March 24, 1963 (32 years) # Raymond Lee Johnson - December 31, 1935 (59 years) # Norma Jean Johnson - July 20, 1932 (62 years) # Larry James Jones - 1949 (46 years) # Alvin J Justes - March 8, 1941 (44 years) # Blake Ryan Kennedy - October 10, 1993 (1 year) # Carole Sue Khalil - September 1, 1944 (50 years) # Valerie Jo Koelsch - March 5, 1962 (33 years) # Ann Kreymborg - June 12, 1937 (57 years) # Tesera Lea Taylor Lauderdale - December 7, 1953 (41 years) # Kathy Cagle Leinen - June 3, 1947 (47 years) # Carrie Ann Lenz - August 4, 1968 (26 years) + Unborn child # Donald Ray Leonard - June 27, 1944 (50 years) # Lakesha Richardson Levy - 1974 (20-21years) # Dominique Ravae Johnson-London - May 28, 1992 (2 years) # Rheta Bender Long - May 10, 1934 (60 years) # Michael L. Loudenslager - 1952 (48 years) # Aurelia Donna Luster - May 15, 1951 (43 years) # Robby Lee Luster - June 18, 1949 (45 years) # Mickey Maroney - October 29, 1944 (50 years) # James K. Martin - January 22, 1961 (34 years) # Gilberto Xavier Martinez - October 3, 1959 (35 years) # James McCarthy II - December 16, 1941 (53 years) # Kenneth Glenn McCullough - January 29, 1959 (36 years) # Betsy J. McGonnell - November 29, 1947 (47 years) # Linda G. McKinney - August 10, 1947 (47 years) # Cartney J. Mcraven - August 31, 1975 (19 years) # Claudae Arthur Medearis - July 6, 1953 (41 years) # Claudette Duke Meek - September 12, 1951 (43 years) # Frankie Ann Merrell - October 25, 1971 (23 years) # Derwin W. Miler - May 4, 1967 (27 years) # Eula Leigh Mitchell - October 20, 1930 (64 years) # John C. Moss III - June 4, 1944 (50 years) # Patricia Ann Nix - September 13, 1947 (47 years) # Jerry Lee Parker - June 14, 1949 (45 years) # Jill Diane Randolph - February 26, 1968 (27 years) # Michelle A. Reeder - July 31, 1961 (33 years) # Terry Smith Rees - October 29, 1953 (41 years) # Mary Leasure Rentie - January 16, 1956 (39 years) # Antonio C. Reyes - February 18, 1940 (55 years) # Kathryn Elizabeth Ridley - December 28, 1970 (24 years) # Trudy Jean Rigney - August 26, 1963 (31 years) # Claudine Ritter - January 6, 1947 (48 years) # Christy Rosas - July 19, 1972 (22 years) # Sonya Lynn Sanders - August 7, 1967 (27 years) # Lanny Lee David Scroggins - February 4, 1949 (46 years) # Kathy Lynn Seidl - November 13, 1955 (39 years) # Leora Lee Sells - February 14, 1938 (57 years) # Karan Howell Shepherd - July 28, 1967 (27 years) # Colton Wade Smith - February 20, 1993 (2 years) # Chase Dalton Smith - June 3, 1991 (3 years) # Victoria Lee Sohn - May 30, 1958 (36 years) # John Thomas Stewart - 1943/1944 (51 years) # Dolores Stratton - July 16, 1943 (51 years) # Emilio Tapia - January 20, 1945 (50 years) # Victoria Jeanette Texter - October 8, 1957 (37 years) # Charlotte Andrea Lewis Thomas - 1941/1942 (43 years) # Michael George Thompson - October 7, 1947 (47 years) # Virginia M. Thompson - January 5, 1939 (56 years) # Kayla Marie Tithworth - October 11, 1991 (3 years) # Rick L. Tomlin - February 13, 1949 (46 years) # Larue A. Treanor - May 15, 1939 (55 years) # Luther H. Treanor - May 11, 1933 (61 years) # Larry L. Turner - August 14, 1952 # Jules A. Valdez - 1943/1944 (51 years) # John Karl Van Ess III - October 23, 1927 (67 years) # Johnny Allen Wade - January 8, 1953 (42 years) # David Jack Walker - July 26, 1940 (54 years) # Robert N. Walker - June 26, 1942 (52 years) # Wanda Lee Watkins - 1945/1946 (49 years) # Michael D. Weaver - 1949/1950 (45 years) # Julie Marie Welch - September 12, 1971 (23 years) # Robert G. Westberry - August 18, 1937 (57 years) # Alan G. Whicher - July 12, 1954 (40 years) # Jo Ann Whittenberg - February 6, 1960 (35 years) # William Stephen Williams - November 26, 1952 (42 years) # Frances Ann Williams - July 28, 1946 (48 years) # Scott D. Williams - June 3, 1970 (24 years) # Clarence Eugene Wilson Sr - 1945/1946 (49 years) # Ronota Ann Woodbridge - December 24, 1963 (31 years) # Tresia Jo Mathes Worthon - February 24, 1967 (28 years) # John A. Youngblood - February 17, 1943 (52 years) Category:Male Category:Partners in Crime Category:Imprisoned Category:Thief Category:Tragic Category:Living Villains Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Nihilists Category:Remorseful Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Murderer Category:Abusers Category:List Category:Terrorists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Psychopath Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Vengeful Category:Conspirators Category:Military Category:Mass Murderers Category:Xenophobes Category:Anarchist Category:Paranoid Category:Criminals Category:Arsonist Category:Elderly Category:Delusional Category:Wrathful Category:Scapegoat Category:Iconoclasts